The Runners
by BentReeds
Summary: The story of our characters after the Day of Black Sun. Focusing on Zuko, and his want to make things right. Features Mai, Iroh, and Ursa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. 

Chapter One

The Runners

The sky glittered with a scattering of stars that night. And across the vast darkness two large, looming shapes barreled through time and space. The sky bison was in the lead ahead of what looked like a bulbous floating ship. The bison dodged skillfully behind clouds and toward it's destination with swiftness not guessed of its size. And every once and a while, one of the numerous small figures atop its back would look back in confusion, apprehension, and most of all, fear. For behind them, they knew the fire Nation was watching.

If only they really did know. Prince Zuko's balloon was not fast enough to keep up with the more agile bison. The wind was dying down, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last through the night. He needed to regain his bearing outside of the Fire Nation.

"But where can I go...?"

He had taken as much money as he could carry. He had his swords, his intelligence. But what Zuko valued the most these days was that he had the memories of surviving with close to nothing with his Uncle Iroh. And with that, came well needed experience, that he suspected he would need over the next few days, or months, or years, or however long the war lasted.

Tears prickled at his eyes, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't lose control anymore. Today was the day that he made things right. He stood up to his father, he regained his honor. He had been looking so long for what was right in front of his eyes, a father and a safety net. He wanted some security in his tumultuous life. He had a father, and now... he might even have a mother out there.

"I hope you forgive me..." he whispered to the sky, as he lost sight of the Avatar ahead of him.

* * *

Aang was glad to have lost their adversary in the night. Appa slowed to a relaxed pace as he caught sight of the mountains shadowing the Western Air temple. He slowly made the ascent up. As other passengers caught on that they were nearing their destination, they sat up in their seats. Appa growled as he soared over the top, and came into sight of one of the great Temples in the Avatar World. Aang was pleased in his heart to hear the "Wow's!" and the gasps from the children. It gave him great pleasure to share his heritage and home with his friends. But a great part of his still ached from the disappointment of the Day of Black Sun. 

Appa landed in the main hall. Katara, Sokka, and Aang helped the others dismount.

"Haru, Teo, help the other's make a camp," Katara said somberly.

They nodded and slowly got to work on the tasks. Aang gave them permission to take what was available and left of the Air Nomad's. He helped The Duke find a makeshift sleeping bag. He helped Sokka find wood for a fire, which wasn't hard, because most of the plant life had died and decayed at this point, save for a few flowers that still bloomed, even in the full moon. Aang aided Katara in healing small cuts and bruises. One difficulty was Haru's elbow, which had been badly scraped in the run toward the submarines. Aang resolutely finished all tasks assigned to him, mainly by Katara, whose motherly nature had taken over. Soon it was only the Gaang who was left. Silence filled the vast room, except for the small snoring of the other kids.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Aang," Katara said kindly, reading his emotions. "It was all a trap; we couldn't have predicted what happened in a million years." She rested a hand on his shoulder and he hung his head.

"Yeah," Sokka added. "Besides, if it hadn't been for me getting charged up about Suki—"

"She provoked you; Sokka. That comment was way below the belt," Toph said.

"It was nobody's fault, but Azula's. They must have found out our plans somehow. And next time we'll be more prepared."

"Next time..." Aang's head snapped up, "Next time, I'll make this up to you. Next time... I'll make this up to the world. I've been gone for one hundred years. But now, let's let the whole world know that the Avatar has returned." Aang whipped out his staff and slammed the butt of the stick on the ground in front of him. "Next time, will be the last time, and the first time for many things. The first time I face the Fire Lord. And the first time he'll be defeated."

Silence reigned; Toph made her rock bed in three swift moves, and collapsed with a sigh. "I never imagined as a girl I would be with the Avatar... on a journey to defeat the Fire Lord and restore peace." With those last words, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sokka clapped Aang on the shoulder. "I'll always believe in you, old buddy, even in the face of badger moles." He made his was to his sleeping bag and curled inside. "Dad believes in you." He said last, before turning his back to Katara and Aang.

Katara bashfully turned to face Aang, who still had his somber face. "Aang...?" She asked hesitantly. The Avatar faced the wall and gazed at the old portraits of long lost masters of the wind, and flying men and women and children. "I still can't believe I'm the only one left." Tears streamed down his eyes. "Not only am I the last airbender, I'm the only Avatar the world has got." Katara caught him as he knelt down.

"I failed, Katara."

A/N Story will go on much further. My sister wanted me to write this, tell me what you think might happen later, or if there are any mistakes, there's nothing that bugs me more than a fanfic with grammer mistakes in it. Which is why I beg you not to read anything else I've previously written on this site. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Under Cover and Out of Sight

It was early in the morning when Zuko finally awoke to the blinding sun. He shook his head. In the middle of the night, after he had lost sight of Aang, he had landed. With disgust he gazed at the war balloon. He had no choice but to leave it. With a pack he gathered his things and began to walk to the North, where he suspected he saw a port before he landed in the forest.

The night before he fell into an uncomfortable sleep, he decided that his plan of action would be to find, first and foremost, his uncle. Once he managed that, and begged for his forgiveness, he could find the Avatar. After all, in Ba Sing Se, his uncle had gained leverage with the Avatar, after siding with him and fighting against Azula, which ultimately ended up in his imprisonment. Perhaps his uncle would be able to persuade the Avatar he was trustworthy.

He had fallen asleep with such thoughts in his mind, and although he was at ease with his decision, the full moon had kept his eyes open. With nothing else to do, Zuko had practiced his advanced stances in the night, and even, through his boredom, copied some of the moves that he had seen that waterbender use. What was her name? Katara. He no longer thought of them with malice. But was filled with shame at what he had done. What he had done to all of them

Zuko paused before entering the busy streets of a small port town. Clothing! He had forgotten. With newfound speed and the fear of being discovered, he stripped off his black and red cloak. He praised himself for taking off his armor, before writing that letter to Mai, or how he missed her. He just prayed that she would understand. By Agni, let her understand! He kept on his longer boots; he knew he would be doing some hard traveling. And wore a black shirt and pants, along with his green over tunic from Ba Sing Se, which he had packed, knowing he'd be in the Earth Kingdom. With a laugh he realized he may be able to get a job as a tea server, but not for a little while, as he wanted to keep a low profile.

He paused at his head. His hair was in the topknot, with the fire insignia on the crown that his great grandfather wore. He hesitated before finding a strip of red cloth and tearing it off his discarded robe; he tied it through the crown and hung it round his neck, tucked under his shirt. At least he could not forget who he was now. He would make his mother proud. The rest of his clothing he bundled up and placed in his pack at his side.

He calmly walked into the town, happy to skirt about unnoticed. The port town was very lively, full of curious characters and numerous children running about. To his left he could see a woman bartering down prices. And to his right there was a group of men smoking and muttering to themselves. If Zuko could guess, they had been there a long time, and were not going to leave anytime soon. A man and what looked to be his son wandered into town carrying logs. Looking around, he saw various venders that made his mouth water, and he bought a few items mainly food and he contented himself to think it was only right that he eat well. He packed away a few, before reaching the end of the boardwalk. At the end of the long market road, there was a large building, labeled, quite plainly, INN.

Zuko entered and realized with relief that it was a clean, and safe looking establishment before approaching the innkeeper scrubbing at the tables and asking for a room.

"It'll cost you two gold pieces." He said in a gruff voice, "and if you ain't got that I always offer work, nasty work, mind you." He nodded when Zuko set down two gold pieces. "Then I'll get you a key."

The innkeeper disappeared for a moment behind the counter and into a backroom where he returned with a key attached to a piece of paper that was labeled with the kanji of the number five. Zuko was shown but to his room that was modest, it was a room, and safer than being outside, where he didn't have a clue who was following him, his sister, or worse, his father (though he doubted the Fire Lord would leave the safety of his palace). He thanked the innkeeper before setting his pack down. He was glad to have kept his dual swords with him. They gave him courage, despite everything, and the hopelessness of his mission. The Avatar had gotten past him for years, if he could do it once, he could do it again.

Zuko kept his swords and money pouch on him, before traveling down to the pier again, where he lay low for a while, quietly listening to other's conversations.

"Did you hear about Zhong's crop's?"

"Yeah, that poor horsestrich."

"I could have sworn I left it on the table and then when I work up, it was gone!"

"I say, take a couple of lemon tea swigs and you'll be right as rain."

"She just sits there; don't even talk to me anymore."

"You could raise the price, sure, but do you think you'll lose customers?"

"There's no telling what a butterfly-parrot will do when antagonized."

"I'm telling you I need to leave tomorrow!"

Zuko perked up at the sound of a female voice complaining to the dock manager.

"And I'm telling you that you need more coin to stay here for another day."

"I've paid you plenty of times in the last few years! And been a faithful docker, you're out for all you can steal!" She pointed an accusatory finger at his face, which was altogether amusing from her short stature.

"I'm not going to be the person encouraging these visits to the Air Temple ruins!" The older man raged with a red face and towered over the girl, who glared and pouted.

"Excuse me, but did you say you were leaving for the Temple ruins?" Zuko interjected, suddenly immensely interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, what's it to you? I suppose you're going to say I'm too young to go," the girl sneered, "or maybe that I should stay home instead, and knit." She made a disgusted face that spoke for itself.

"On the contrary, I was wondering if I could barter my way onto your journey. I have a reason to visit the ruins myself."

The girl looked suspicious and crossed her arms. With her facing him, Zuko could tell she was about a few years younger than him, around twelve or thirteen. From her attitude, he would guess thirteen. She was wearing tan pants and a brown tunic over it. With a scowl she looked him up and down.

"Why do you want to go?"

"I have personal business there," Said Zuko. "There's something that I need to finish."

"Mmm," she tapped her foot in thought and bit her lower lip. "Okay!" She jumped in the air. "But only if you can pay to keep this boat here for one more night."

The boat was really more of an overly large canoe with a sail attached to it. But beggars can't be choosers, and Zuko was not going to jeopardize his chance to get to the Avatar. He gladly paid the snarling old dock manager as many copper pieces as he asked. The girl tried to get less of a price but Zuko shushed her, and for some reason, she listened and quietly stood while Zuko handled the transaction. Zuko figured his age must be showing through, if the younger girl was listening to him.

"Thanks for that!" The girl bounced after him after he took down the street. "My name if Malu, I was named after my grandmother, what's your name?"

"Uh... my name is... Li!" Zuko answered.

The girl giggled. "That's not your real name, is it?"

Zuko froze for a second before she continued, "But of course it is! There seems to be a million Li's lately, we'll just have to come up with a better name for you." She grinned wildly at him. It was odd to Zuko how quickly she went to scowling at him, to smiling at him.

"Are you following me?" Zuko asked, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, uhm..."

Zuko sighed. This always happened to him somehow. "Come on, you can stay with me at the inn."

She squeaked and hurried to catch up to him as he already took off down the street. With joy Malu thought she had found someone genuinely interested in the Air Temple ruins. But she wondered in her heart. Would this stranger take kindly to her gift? How long before this kind person soon left her like her other friends? How long? At least this time, she thought as she climbed up the stair steps, she wouldn't have to make the journey alone.

A/N Review with your thoughts. I have a good idea where this is going!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Distress at Night

Ursa remembered clearly the day that she gave everything she had to keep her son alive. She almost wished she could have given her life, the day she had realized that Ozai was bent on killing her son, Zuko. How she wished she could turn back time, and run away with Zuko when he was born, so he didn't have to deal with the pain that Ozai caused him.

When she had been banished, she left with three ladies in waiting, older women, sworn never to tell her the happenings of the world. She was ignorant of Zuko's banishment and his traitorous acts on the Day of Black Sun. She didn't even know of his scar. The ladies had taken her to a small town, and there she rotted, unseen, unknown as a Princess of the Fire Nation. Royalty had been walking down the street, and everyone around her remained oblivious. They merely saw an older woman with pain in her eyes.

Over the years, Ursa had taken hobbies to fill in the void left by her family. Or what she had once considered her family. Ozai was no longer a husband to her, and Azula... Well, Azula was always a daughter, but it seemed she had been corrupted since birth by the darker side of the family. Ursa often wondered what that meant about Zuko's fate, would he chose good over evil? She tossed and turned at night. Images of unknown faces flashed through her mind. A brown headed girl, a bald airbender. One day, she had gone to town and purchased paper. At first she simply wrote down what she had seen, but she eventually resorted to rough sketches, and then drawings.

To please herself some days, she would draw what she imagined Zuko's face to look like. _If he was still alive_, she thought bitterly, one afternoon. In fact, drawing Zuko was all she did most days. Only, small variations on each drawing took place. There was Zuko laughing, Zuko smiling, Zuko drinking tea, Zuko looking confused, which had always been her pleasure to draw, as it made her laugh. She wondered once what he was confused about in this picture, but scolded herself immediately. She should not imagine drawings to be remotely close to her real son. Who might be out there, living, breathing, and being happy. _With his father_, she spat bitterly in her mind, and a sob choked in her throat. Oh, she was so envious of Ozai now, spending time with Zuko, talking to both her children. It made her angry and jealous, which were not characteristics of Ursa's personality. And she hated herself for it.

Her deepest darkest wish was to somehow be reunited with her son, somehow. And that was when, in the dark of the night, she woke up sweating and screaming from a dream. In her dream, two figures, one was Ozai, and another she didn't recognize, were arguing in the throne room. Suddenly, lightning shot from Ozai, and hit the figure, but the figure, with a surprising amount of strength, sent it right back! All she saw last was the explosion of lightning as it met Ozai, when she awoke.

She panted and quickly drank a cold glass of water. With a happy sigh she realized that she had not woken the women in the other room who had left with Ursa. They would have surely made a mess of things, and sent her back to bed. But now Ursa silently put on her soft silk slippers and padded to the door, she slide it open slowly. Peeking her head out, she saw that the hallway was empty. Ursa tiptoed to the entryway where she threw her cloak over her as silently as possible and eased open a window. And with that, she was free, at least for an hour or so. She slid the window closed behind her and ducked under the ledge.

When she reached the edge of the building, she bolted for the pier. As soon as she reached the pier, she slowed to a halt and breathed a laugh. She spun around under the full moon and let out a sigh. With newfound ease she strolled down the empty streets and observed the night sky. It was beautiful. With tears, she wondered if Zuko was glancing out at the same sky she was at that exact moment. That was when she heard noise behind her.

* * *

Zuko sat up in his bed in annoyance. He had given his bed to the small girl, Malu, and resigned himself to the uncomfortable floor with a blanket and pillow. He fell asleep quickly, only to wake in the night with a growing hunger in his stomach. He grabbed an unknown fruit to him and strolled to the small balcony that overlooked the street. With a small smile he looked at the petite frame of the younger girl sleeping, curled against the pillow. She really was adorable. He quickly polished off his fruit and was gazing at the sky when he heard a scuffling in the street below. 

Zuko noticed with alarm that there was a woman down in the street, alone, in the middle of the night. She hadn't been there before! She was surrounded by three men; they looked to be ruffians, with that slightly starved and desperate look that Zuko had grown cautious of. He dashed back to his bed and quickly strapped on his dual swords, in case, before returning to the window, and in a split second decision, he somersaulted off the balcony and right in front of the woman below.

* * *

"Why don't you come back with us, pretty lady?" On of the offenders said, "I'm sure we can make you _most_ comfortable." 

The other man laughed, with ill humor, as she struggled for a window of escape. Unfortunately she was surrounded by them, and they were circling her like an predator in the sky would a small mouse. Fear grew in the depths of her heart. She was unarmed, and unprepared. She suddenly wished for her three ladies in waiting so that they might scare them off. But Ursa knew it was hours until sunrise, and they would not wake until two hours after that.

"I was just wondering where I could buy a woman like you the other day." One grinned with crooked teeth and the stench had Ursa wheeling backward. And as she stepped backward, suddenly, a man dropped from the sky and right where she was just standing.

With three quick successive strikes with his hands the opponent in front of him was knocked out cold. He turned to the right in time to face an oncoming charge from the man at his right, but her protector was too quick on his feet. He dropped backward on his hands and used his feet to send the assailant over his head and flying into the building wall many feet behind him. As the man behind Ursa grabbed her around the neck her guardian spun and suddenly had two dual swords in his hands, both of which were situated at her attacker's neck. They all froze.

"Release her." her protector growled in a voice that sent chills up Ursa's spine.

The man slowly loosened his grip on her neck and dropped his hands, and as quickly as he had come, the criminal ran into the night. Next to her, the unknown savior sheathed his swords.

"You shouldn't walk alone at night unprotected." His voice still did something odd to her, like it hit a target in the back of her mind, in a place very fuzzy. She felt obliged to nod as he asked to walk her home. He offered out his arm, and she took it. The small contact rang many bells in the back of her head, but she still could not identify what it was she was reacting to.

In the waning moon, she could see clearly now that he had a large scar on the left side of his face, shielded by fine, black hair messily strewn about. His walk was graceful, like a cat's and he had an air of command about him, that Ursa still felt was very familiar, yet distant. he had on black and green. But there was a blood red strip of cloth peeking out from his neck, and her eyes were once again attracted to the left side of his face.

"It's impolite to stare," he remarked calmly and Ursa nearly stumbled in her steps again, he paused to help her before she began to lead the way again.

"I'm s-sorry," She stuttered over her words.

"I know... I'm sorry, it's the scar isn't it?" he smiled bitterly. "That's always been my most prominent feature ever since I got it when I was thirteen."

"So young!" She gasped in horror. "What happened?" Wild scenarios flew through her mind, all involving this man. Him being burnt in a house fire, or getting into a street brawl defending another innocent woman. She realized her mistake as an unreadable expression flew across his face. "I apologize; I didn't mean to pry into your personal business." She squeezed his arm, sending a new emotion through her. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright," he sighed, "I was given a poorly taught lesson in respect. But I have learned from it." He turned to her as she stopped in front of the house that the Fire Nation provided for her exile. She turned and took one last look at his face before he turned and disappeared in the night. She quickly and quietly opened the window, slid in, took off her cloak, and returned to bed, where she was surrounded by her drawings of Zuko.

There was Zuko frowning, Zuko being serious, Zuko walking in the palace, Zuko lounging in a chair, Zuko in the moonlight, Zuko gazing at stars. Absently mindedly she took a small piece of charcoal and her drawing of Zuko gazing at the stars. With nimble fingers she sketched in a scar on the left side of his face.

"... Zuko..." She leaned back and whispered. She found herself sketching the scar into all the drawings before falling asleep. She woke up the next day and stood, stretching, before she opened her eyes to be surrounded by the face of her protector, her son, Zuko. She fainted.

A/N Please review! Three chappies in one day! Whew! I'm working on the fourth one next! I think I'll finish it soon too. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Light in the Distance

Zuko woke Malu the next morning with considerable struggle, and resorted to baiting her with morning breakfast. She dressed behind a curtain in the corner of the room and Zuko packed the provisions. He had already eaten, so he left her in the inn with her food, last he saw she was shoveling down her breakfast when he left to ready the boat.

When he reached the dock the sun had barely risen out of the horizon. It was good news. The sooner he left the less chance of him being spotted. He inspected the boat with scrutiny and happily noted that it was well cared for and clean. Perfect for their short voyage to the mountainous island where the Western Air Temple resided. He dropped their packages inside and made a few short stops at the early morning venders for some food that wouldn't spoil easily and another black cloak, since he couldn't wear his from the Fire Nation. He reached the inn in time to see Malu sprinting out to meet him. She barreled into him and was about to apologize when she realized who it was.

"Let's get going!" She babbled excitedly. "I can't wait to get there! Can you?" Malu forcibly grabbed his shirt and nearly choked him as she trudged determinedly to the docks. "I've never gone with anyone else before!"

Zuko caught up with her at the dock as she untied the boat. He climbed in before she threw him a paddle in the air. "Good catch." She grinned and pushed off from the dock using her own paddle. And just like that, they had set off. Well, Malu did make it a point to turn around when she was far enough into the water and blow a raspberry toward the sleepy dock manager, who had just trudged outside. He jumped and shook his fist at her, waving at her to leave.

Zuko look bemused throughout all this. He shook his head at Malu, who shrugged. "He started it," she said smugly as they paddled.

Soon they passed out of sight of the town and Malu was soon directing him across the Ocean. She would use 'left' and 'right' to indicate which side he should paddle on, and he took the orders silently. If only his old crew could see him now, he inwardly laughed, the arrogant Prince Zuko taking orders from a teenage girl. The situation was rather comical; he wondered what his uncle would say right now.

They passed over small waves and nearly halfway through the day the wind changed to favor their direction, and the girl put out the sail and they rested for a while with their afternoon lunch. The girl was insatiably curious over this and that. Small details, she even went so far as to ask where he got his scar, a question he coldly avoided. She was smart enough not to ask any questions about his past from that point onward.

"So what's your favorite color?" The girl asked while taking a startlingly large bite out of her papaya. The juices dribbled down her chin and Zuko threw her a towel from across the boat, which was only three feet away.

"I don't know... red." He responded, and then thought better of it, "no, maybe black, or blue?"

"So which is it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never thought about it before."

"My favorite color is yellow! It's so bright and happy!" She said, "You'll see a lot of yellow in the Air Temple. And orange, there's a lot of orange."

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Zuko asked to get the topic off himself. He looked around, all he could see was the ocean, and it wasn't dark enough for him to see the stars. He had never traveled without a larger crew, or a skilled astronomer with him. Without these luxuries, he felt lost. But this was his journey, and he wasn't going to give up. He had some small amount of faith in this girl. Something compelled him to follow her lead, perhaps a part of him knew it was in his destiny.

"I'm positive; I've made this trip a thousand times before, just by myself." She added somberly, "It's nice to have the company, the ocean gets lonely." She ducked her head, perhaps to hide her face from view, though Zuko couldn't see her anyway, from his position behind her.

"Why do you make this trip so many times?" Zuko asked.

"Personal reasons," was all she said, perhaps to mimic his response from earlier. He almost felt sorry for being so mysterious yesterday, but he hadn't a choice, he no longer could choose who to trust. Azula had made him weary of strangers, and it was no different for a thirteen year old girl. Later that night, they landed on the rocky shore of an island. And in the distance, he could faintly see a light in the dark.

"Lead the way," Zuko remarked to her, as they finished securing the boat. She nodded grimly and grabbed her own personal belongings from within the boat. Before they left, Zuko made sure the boat was well hidden enough so that no one would notice their presence here. With any luck, and his calculations being correct, he may meet the Avatar tonight.

* * *

"Aang still needs to master Firebending!" Katara explained to the group at whole. "Our best bet would be to forestall another invasion until we can find a firebender to teach Aang."

"What about Jeong Jeong?" Sokka inserted. "Now that you've mastered the other elements he'll be willing to teach you."

"And just how long are we going to wait for another invasion? It could take months to learn Firebending, and keep up the other elements!" Aang let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm tired of waiting for an answer!" He gazed at the fire they had made. "If only my old friend from the Fire Nation was here, he'd teach me."

Aang was tired of the indecision of the group, they had to decide on something, and it was between going after the others and finding a Firebender to teach him. But while he was learning, what would they do? Haru had suggested spying, but it was incredibly risky. Sokka was at a loss, they needed time to think, and plan.

"Another invasion now would be foolish, they're expecting it." Sokka said slowly, "We can't risk another frontal assault."

"Sokka is right." Katara added, "You all saw how Azula didn't chase us, she knows we're coming back, and she'll be waiting with the entire Fire Nation army behind her."

"Guys..." Teo said.

"And how are we supposed to enter the Fire Nation undetected? You saw their security, it's flawless."

"_Guys_..."

"We need another day to talk, and think, I think we should sleep on it."

"_**Guys**_..."

"We've already slept on it once, we need to decide _something_ even if it's to move from the Temple."

"The temple's the safest place for a hundred miles around."

"Everyone be quiet!" Teo snapped, and everyone turned to stare. "I think we're being followed." He pointed in the distance, and sure enough, two figures were steadily climbing their way down the mountain, toward the pass.

* * *

Zuko wasn't quite sure how Malu had found a pass over the mountain, but it was close to sunset when they reached over the top and began to descend. Zuko had pulled his cloak around him in warmth. He didn't dare bring out his old one, for fear of Malu's excitable mouth, and curious ways. The cold chilled him, but his reminder to himself to keep going and the thought of the Avatar forced his legs to keep moving. Malu had produced from the depths of her bags a small fur coat, she happily draped over herself.

The two could quite plainly see a light in the Temple. Malu was not happy. "I've never seen anyone around here before, who do you think it could be?" She asked as they silently snuck down the narrow passage.

"I don't know," he lied, and gritted his teeth. "Let's be quiet, we don't even know if anyone is there, I don't see any shadows."

And true enough, as they made the climb, there were no shadows against the pale light of the fire. Zuko and Malu saw the grand entrance of the Western Air Temple. The gate was locked, but Malu led them through a small gap in the wall, apparently made by the Fire Nation attack. Zuko could tell from the charring on the stone, and the burns on the trees surrounding the beautiful land. At one time in his life he would be proud that the Fire Nation was able to conquer such vast and wild terrain, but it only made him more ashamed of a part of his unspeakable heritage.

They entered the grander hall with the small fire in it from the side. Zuko could see no one in sight. But it was obvious that a campfire had been made recently. Logs were surrounding the fire like seats, and a water canteen lay empty to one side, with water dripping out of it. Zuko unsheathed his swords. "Get behind me," he told Malu.

Malu scampered behind Zuko's larger bulk.

"I think I've found who I've been looking for," he told her.

A/N Please review:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Zuko treaded carefully through the grand entrance of the Western Air Temple. With light feet he danced around the numerous belongings scattered about the floor. His ears sharpened to the sounds of the night, every small scratch or noise made by an animal amplified... shuffling to the left.

Zuko spun with his swords pointed toward the source of the disturbance. There was no one. Malu still stood where he had left her near one of the entrances. "Maybe they left?" She inquired.

"No, they wouldn't have gone far," Zuko replied and spun again when he heard a clamor to his right. Once again he twirled around to face thin air, his blades ringing. "Where are you?" He whispered to himself.

Out of the blue, a drop of water hit his cheek, and he paused to wipe it off. He froze and tore his hand rapidly from his face. The miniscule drop dribbled down his palm and onto his wrist when his eyes went wide. Looking up, he was gazing into the blue eyes of the female waterbender, Katara. Behind her was the Avatar, and on the other supports were various other young characters Zuko recognized from his journey tracking Aang. She was hanging from one of the ceiling supports, lowered down by an icicle, her feet frozen into it. With electric speed she sent a water whip and everything went black, the last he saw was a frown set on her face.

When Zuko awoke the first thing he saw was a small flame. He reached his hand out to siphon it into his hands, but the muscles in his arm were not responding. He tried again and felt his muscles moving, but his hand wasn't. With unease he could feel he was tied down to something hard and taller than himself. He opened his eyes wider and saw a fire. Fire, and curious faces gazing at him, some with venom, and others with nothing more than apprehension. He cocked his head to the side and reached for the flame with his foot, only to find it was also tied down. He shook his head to clear it. Everything was too fuzzy.

"—traveled without—took me—on the ocean—light far away—"

He knew that voice. Small, and slightly agitating to his nerves. Malu! Images flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes in full to see the Avatar and company surrounding the fire, listening to Malu regale them in their tale. He seemed to have woken at the point where they had entered the hall, and she ended with "...and now he's awake." The boy, Sock-something, angrily held his black sword to Zuko's own throat.

"That's a nice sword." Zuko dumbly replied to the physical threat.

"Let me handle this," Zuko saw the Avatar step forward, he wondered about his real name, but kept silent. Aang pulled Sokka's arm away and the sword slipped away from his throat and slid into it's sheath on the waist of it's owner. The Avatar paced back in forth using his glider as a walking stick in front of Zuko, who watched him move back and forth with interest. _So this is who I've been destined to meet for all these years..._

"Why have you been following us?" Aang asked, steel in his voice.

"And be careful, I'll know if you're lying," the blind girl in green added. "I can even hear the vibrations of your heart beat right now." She stamped her feet and smiled at the Avatar. "I've got you covered, Aang."

"Thanks Toph."

Aang... the Avatar... the name he had been craving to know, revealed to him in a few seconds of conversation. He didn't know what Aang even meant. And Toph, the girl, he had wondered who the new addition to their tight group had been. He knew the two water tribe teens already, but Toph seemed to be intimately involved in their small group, without having been engaged with them at the beginning of their journey, when Zuko had first seen them. It seemed so long ago, a year at least, since they had first encountered each other. Him and the Ava—Aang.

"Speak." Aang said, his grip tightened on his staff.

"We have been destined to meet." Zuko said slowly, deliberately, and cautiously, waiting to gauge their reaction, to see the look on his face.

"We've met before." Aang threw back, with an almost snarl on his face. "Wait makes this instance any different. You've been tracking us since I was awakened in the South Pole."

"What makes it any different?" Zuko let amusement slip into his voice. "Any different...?" He chuckled, then threw his head back and let out full blown laughter. "Any _different...?_ Everything is different Avatar Aang. There's been a world of difference between today and last week. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Aang took a step back from Zuko, afraid of the ravings of what might be a madman. Although, he inquisitively inclined his head forward in anticipation.

"You've attacked the center of the Fire Nation. The heart, the royal palace, home of Fire Lord Ozai, my father." He spat. "No..." he murmured to himself, "my ex-father." Aang had to lean his head in to hear the last few words he had muttered, but he had heard them all the same. "You're going to have the whole of the Fire Nation army on your tail. Not to mention my sister, Azula, the princess, and now the heir to the throne." He breathed a heavy sigh, his head pounded, and a strange buzzing entered his mind. "You barely stand a chance."

"And that's why you came, to track us down," Aang interceded, "so you can claim the prize?"

"No..." Zuko said, "I've come to join you."

Firelight flittered around the room. "He must be lying," "It's a trap," "No way," The commotion ceased from a hand signal by Aang, and now the room regarded him with disbelief and anger. A shuffling of feet, he was being closed in as the others moved closer; many stared openly at his scar. Zuko could tell the boy, or man, from the water tribe was close to explosion.

"You want us to trust you to tell the truth after trying to kill us time after time, after chasing us around the world and _back_?" He raged, his hand gripped on his sword.

Zuko sighed inwardly. "Haven't you ever wondered why I was chasing you around the world?" His eyes shifted to Katara, the water tribe girl. "Don't you remember anything I told you in Ba Sing Se?" Silence filled the room.

"We have plenty of time." Avatar Aang filled din the void, he was facing Zuko directly in front of him. "And this is something that I think we all need to hear."

With closed eyes, Zuko began...

"When I was thirteen I first entered the war chamber of the Fire Lord. I had begged to gain entrance; I only ended up going in because of my Uncle, Uncle Iroh. He made me promise not to speak, they were old men in the room, and they were easily offended. I was happy to comply, but those days, I said things without thinking. I wasn't ready to enter that room, and I'm glad. I'm glad I was young enough to be outranged. I'm glad I was one of the few to see past the lies."

"They wanted to sacrifice a group of newly drafted soldiers. They were going to send them to the front line and watch them be killed, all as a diversion. I couldn't stop myself from speaking out of turn; I challenged the entire council by standing up and rebuking the general who proposed the idea. It was only a few words, and those few words changed my life, because not only had I offended everyone in that room by speaking, I had offended the Fire Lord, my father."

"I was told that I was to partake in an Agni Kai, a fire duel. I was fully prepared, and confident. My firebending was enough to get by an old general who hadn't seen battle in years, and had been rotting away sipping tea for the last twenty. I turned around on the dueling platform only to shake in fear at the sight of my own father. My _father_ had agreed to duel a thirteen year old boy, and not just any person, his son, his flesh and blood. When I saw who it was, I begged for mercy, I stood no chance against him. But he insisted, he said I had to learn respect, and suffering would be my teacher."

"I screamed when I got my scar."

"After that day, I was banished from the Fire Nation. I had been given the impossible task, capture the Avatar, and restore my honor. My honor, and the love of my father. I thought for years, the Avatar, my way back into my father's heart and my way to earn back his trust. And that was why, in Ba Sing Se, I turned against you, and I am sorry, I had no choice."

"It was everything I thought it would be. I was included in the war chamber. My father spoke to me again; he complimented me on killing you. Imagine that, he thought you were dead; Azula lied, she always lies, and told him that I brought you down. I went along with it, and yet... I wasn't happy. I was... worse than before! I was angry and depressed and confused... and—and, so miserable. And I didn't know why! Everything was as it should be, but I was still dissatisfied. And one day, a note came to me. That was the day I learned of my ancestry. I am the direct descendant of Avatar Roku, on my mother's side. I wish I had known earlier. It makes so much sense now that I think about it. All the years of feeling split in two and the constant inner battles."

"During the Day of Black Sun, I confronted my father. I told him I was leaving, to join you, the Avatar. I made an oath on my mother's grave that I would make things right, and reverse all the mistake of my life. I know that this is the true way to regain my honor. The Fire Nation had instilled an age of terror and death in the world, and I want to change that, and replace it with peace and harmony. My father banished me again, and called me a coward. As the eclipse passed, he threatened me with knowledge of my mother, whom I thought dead. I paused. Within a few seconds, I learned she might be alive, but in those few seconds, my father had gained enough time to re-ignite his firebending. He shot lightning at me... and I directed it back. In the blast, I disappeared, and spent my time chasing you."

"I landed in the forest near a port town. I met Malu, and she took me here."

"One of the first lessons I ever learned when I was younger was that I was second best. My father always said Azula was born lucky, and I was lucky to be born. But I've made my fate, after so many years of struggling. It's different now... because my father no longer defines me. I define me, and I swear to do whatever it takes, and risk it all, to end this war."

As Zuko trailed off, silence met him. Aang looked contemplative, Katara looked... he could not tell, distressed, or saddened, and perhaps there was even a small bit of compassion. Sokka was blank faced; he was still absorbing what had been said to him. The others he could not focus on.

"It's all true," said Toph. She turned toward Aang. "And he's not a good liar, like his sister."

"I'm sorry to have misjudged you," said Avatar Aang, and with a snap of his staff, the binding were cut by the force of wind power.

A/N Thank you so much to everyone who's already reviewed! I always read and appreciate them, it really encourages me to keep writing. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Bottom of the Bag

Lights flickered and shadows moved about in small cozy houses, with warm fires. Saki, merriment, and food loosened the inhibitions of the mind that dusk. Conversations drifted in and out of doorways, jarringly interrupted by bouts of laughter, shouts and playful insults. Small families sat down to dinner and children were brought in from outside, covered in mud and leaves from mock heroic battles. A father simply laughed and shook out his son's coat, reminiscing of his younger days, when he too could imagine rocks to be great walls, and sticks to be swords.

At the tea house, a joyful band struck a tune from thin air. More laughter as a young man coerces his love into a five step dance. The clapping and stamping of feet can be heard out in the alley, where a tea server pauses for a break, before commencing. She walks down the narrow lane and carefully steps over the form of a sleeping man. As she throws away a tray of dirty napkins, she spins and nearly trips. Arms wheeling, she regains her balance by stepping on the man.

"Oof."

Hands up in the air, she affords the old man no apology other than a waving motion, and steps into the light and warmth, the door closed, and a narrow light illuminates the face of the Dragon of the West.

It had been days since Iroh had liberated himself of the prison that his brother had sentenced him too. Three days, and an eternity of thought, but only one was inherently clear: He must help the Avatar in his conquest to save the world, and he must help in whatever way he can. He would rouse whatever old friends he still had in the society of the white lotus. With the help of others, they may yet stand a chance. The last attempt at a revolution failed, but with luck, and hope, another would be spawned.

Iroh watched with dislike as villagers calmly stepped over him, or around him, not once making eye contact. He almost lost hope for the world. So this was how superiors treated those below them? But he was glad for the cover and glad for the chance to rest for at least a little while; it would be too rash to make a move now, not after his recent escape from prison. One wrong word and half the army would be after him, the half not after the Avatar.

Iroh chuckled to himself. Yes, rash thinking had never been his forte. He had left that for Zuko to handle. Zuko... an onslaught of emotions stirred with in him, pain, remorse, and love. Love for the son he wished he could have again, if only he could have reached him somehow, and now... Ozai had him. It was as if Lu-Ten was lost again, the same hopeless feeling. Every man he looked at now, and the older boys, he could see Zuko's face, and there!

Iroh sat up sharply, he saw him! He scrabbled to his feet and rotated his head around, where was it... there! He ducked and dodged through a crowd of people, politely moving a woman aside, jumping out from in front of a rickshaw, and stepped onto the other side of the street. He could have sworn, yes! Behind that woman, he weeded his way over and...

No, nothing, a painting... not even remotely like Zuko. Iroh sighed. He looked around, to see if anyone had noticed his brief outburst. If they had, they were gone now, in the quick current of the market crowd. He sighed deeply, a wind ruffled his hair, and the ink sketching, revealing the sketching behind it.

Zuko! Iroh stood shocked before grabbing the painting and inspecting it, it was him! But how! And for once... not on a wanted poster... that, at least, eased his mind. It occurred to him, they had never visited this place before in their travels, and the date on the ink sketching was only a day past! Perhaps he was here, perhaps he had even seen him on the street and they had passed each other by!

Behind the counter an elderly lady, near his age, but young enough to still retain her hair color, snatched the photo away. "That's NOT for sale." She said sharply, her voice full of raw emotion. Iroh looked shocked than recovered.

"Please madam, I have money to b—"

"And you shall! A woman behind the previous woman chimed in and shoved the elder one aside. Four copp—"

"I told you never to sell th—"

"I don't care what attachment you have to a—"

"I _refuse_ to allow you to abuse me for a few copper coins!"

Iroh interrupted, "I will not buy it, but perchance—"

"See, now look what you've done, chased away another person."

"He decided on his own not to buy, and besides, they're _not_ for sale."

"_Everything's_ for sale!"

"You're just a wicked, mean—"

Iroh coughed rather loudly to gain their attention, "I will not buy the painting, if you would permit me an audience with the painter, I believe we have a few words that need to be exchanged." He said clearly, and carefully, "It is imperative." He annunciated.

"I am the painter," the woman who held the sketching of Zuko said, "I drew all these."

"Then if I may speak with you?"

She nodded respectfully and ushered him into the building behind the small market booth displaying her art. She moved aside a curtain and let him step inside, before letting it fall behind her. She sat down at a small table on a stool, and gestured for Iroh to sit across her.

She was smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt when Iroh spoke, "Where have you seen him?"

She looked confused, "What?"

"Don't play a fool, the man in your painting, where have you seen him?" he asked, "I don't have time to explain."

She gripped the paper depicting Zuko tighter. "Why do you want to know?" she was on the defensive. "Who's to say I have seen him at all? I dreamed this sketch one night."

"Don't!" Iroh slammed his first on the table, "Don't lie to me! I know you have seen him. Where? When? Do you know where he was headed or who he was with?" His voice was sharp.

She glared at him with venom. "I will never tell you."

Iroh took deep, calming breaths, "Please," he said, "He is like a son to me, I must find him, when we last parted... things were shaky between us. If I do not speak with him soon, all may be lost. For my sake and his... tell me where he is." Iroh pleaded with her using his eyes.

She looked taken aback and her hands trembled as she surveyed the painting. "A son to you...?" She whispered, and even quieter she added, "A son...?" He brow knitted in confusion. "How do you know him?" She asked aloud.

"I have known him since he was born, and been a mentor and guide to him for many long years, many long and difficult years." Iroh explained, trying not to let impatience show in his voice. Maybe if he answered her questions, she would be honest with him.

"Do you have...?" She breathed. "Any... blood relation to him?" Her hands shook violently.

Iroh's blood turned cold, he considered lying, snatching the picture and leaving, but all those erased from his mind. He could not risk blowing his cover. "Yes... I am his uncle." Iroh said, her eyes seemed to become as large as plates.

"Iroh...? Are you his... Uncle Iroh?" She whispered, hesitantly, and with anticipation and excitement in her tone.

He was on his feet, his hands in a defensive mode, he drew his shoulders up and squared them. "How do you know my name?" he looked terrifying then, "And who are you?"

"Iroh..." Said she, "It's me... your sister... in marriage," She stood and pulled back her cloak to reveal her face more clearly, "Ursa."

Iroh wheeled back in shock, a thousand images flashing through his mind. "That is not possible!" Iroh exclaimed, "Ursa is dead! She disappeared in the night! She has been lost for years!"

"I haven't!" Ursa said indignantly, "I was banished, years ago!"

"Banished... but why...?" Iroh came to realization, "After Ba Sing Se... when I came back, you had gone, and... Lu-Ten, Zuko! Ozai had told me he asked for to be named heir, and then our father..." Iroh looked at her, "He wanted Zuko as a sacrifice... and you saved him."

She nodded glumly. "I gave up all that I had, and still I did not know whether he was alive or not."

"He lived..." Iroh said, "The loss of his mother took more of a toll on him than I can express..." Iroh's voice became compassionate; he reached out and held both her shoulders, "He _loved_ you so."

Ursa touched her heart. A part of her pain drifted away, but some remained and hardened as she took a look in Iroh's eye.

"Wait... what are you doing here? And..." she grew fearful, "What has happened?"

Ursa sat shock still as Iroh regaled his tale to her. It could not possibly have happened. The scarring, it would explain why she did not recognize him when he saved her that night. And then the banishment! Just like his mother, he was doomed to a meaningless lifestyle, searching for the Avatar. But he had actually found him! After one hundred years of absence! It was incredible, and unbelievable!

Azula and Ozai, she was red hot with fury. How could they have toyed with him? She felt such sympathy toward Zuko when Iroh told her of Ba Sing Se and Zuko's decision to rejoin his sister. He always was trying to please them, even when he was younger he just wanted his father's attention and love. She wondered if he was happy in the palace, with Mai, as Iroh had told her. At least that eased her worries a little, she had always thought Mai was a little... well, bizarre, but likable. She could see her and Zuko together. Then she learned of Zuko's visits.

It seemed strange to her, to hear the words of her son coming from Iroh. He told the story so well, she could see him saying those things, and acting in frustration. But, she could not imagine it well enough, she couldn't hear his voice, and she was sad, and jealous, because Iroh could clearly hear it. She wanted to know more, and Iroh told her of his escape from the prison, and the Day of Black Sun.

How amazing, they had done it! They had struck at the very heart of the Fire Nation. Iroh said he could only see part of the damage that the other benders had done, and it was a lot. He said he had learned in journeying here, by eavesdropping on soldier conversations, that Zuko had been banished for the second time, for traitorous acts.

"Traitorous acts?" Ursa repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Only Ozai knows. And there have been rumors that Zuko had been having a private conversation with his father during the eclipse. No one is sure what was said, but when the eclipse was over, they found signs of lightning in the underground throne room, and Ozai was flustered and enraged, an arch of fire surrounded him."

Iroh smiled, much to his chagrin, "I was quite proud to hear that, I taught Zuko that move..."

Ursa's head was spinning, "I saw him only a few days past... he saved me from being attacked, I was surrounded, then he appeared from the sky, and knocked out my assailants. He made it seem like a walk around the park for him, I guess it was... Now that I think about it." She shook her head, "If I had only known. I did not realize it was him, until the morning, he had disappeared."

"Where?" Iroh leaned forward.

"I don't know... I just don't know."

A/N What do you guys think? Please review! And thanks again to everyone who has already! I feel really good about this chapter. Iroh's such an interesting character to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Use and Abuse

A crisp cool wind surrounded the two opponents in the stone courtyard. One, older and leaner than the other, stretched into a battle stance, one hand reaching out and curved upward, palm open. The other, small but thin and agile, struck a defensive mode, knees wide apart and fists tucked close to his body. Haru stepped up to the center circle and counted down the match.

"Three..." Knees farther apart, brows knit, "two..." a calm intake of breath from both sides, "ONE!"

Flame roared across the stone, sparks ignited to raging infernos as both parties engaged in a deadly array of combative moves. The younger was quite adept, but lacked the years of experience the older had. Try as he might, Aang was still training to become a master firebender. Zuko would not call himself a master, but the training sessions with Aang only steadily improved his own skills.

Zuko spun and planted his hands on the ground, with his feet he swiped at Aang's feet and he hurtled to the ground, but not with out one last blast at Zuko. Zuko twisted to miss it and he collapsed on the ground after losing his balance. But luckily, he did not have another scar to add to his already growing collection.

They lay there collecting their breath, the cool breeze quenching their hot skin. Aang folded his lags beneath him and leaped up in a gust of air. Zuko rolled backward and onto his feet. Together they walked to the drinking fountain, as they had made a habit of. After several large thirsty gulps from a bowl laying nearby, they sat on the low fountain wall and relaxed. Aang folded his legs beneath him.

"I thought today's lesson went well," Aang's light and boyish voice filled the void.

"Do you think so?" Zuko said. "I've never been very good at this teaching stuff."

"Really, I think so!" Aang replied. "In fact, you remind me a lot of Jeong Jeong, My first firebending teacher. He always corrected my stance and breathing technique, like you do. And you're both just as scary when mad." Aang snorted.

"Jeong Jeong?" Zuko dumbly repeated back, "Oh! I've heard that name before! He was a master bender at the academy, before the government discovered him, and recruited him for the army. He was the first to abandon his duty as Lieutenant, and earned the name _The Deserter_. We were taught about him in school when I was younger. It's funny," Zuko laughed, "I never imagined I would grow up to be a deserter myself."

"You're not a deserter Zuko," Aang said, his face suddenly serious "You're doing what's best for the Fire Nation, that's the exact opposite of deserting." Aang stood as Zuko contemplated what he had said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find food before Sokka makes me try his seal jerky again." He made a face, "In fact, if they ask where I am, tell them I'm doing very important Avatar business and can't be disturbed."

He turned to leave before something else came to his mind, "Sensei," he bowed, "any last words before I go?"

Zuko found himself quoting his Uncle. "Remember your breath of life." He said in mock sternness, "you're dismissed Avatar Aang."

"Just Aang..."

And like the wind, Aang was gone from the courtyard in one fluid jump over the wall. He could hear his blue glider shoot open and saw the distant figure float away and around the mountain side, beyond reach. Zuko watched him go, almost wishing to have the small monk at his side again. It seemed to him, every small word the young Avatar said, hit home in his heart.

In a weird way, he had found his home with the band of outcasts in the Western Air Temple. It seemed to him as if Aang had rounded up everyone who hadn't a place in the world and brought them together. In the three weeks since he had pledged his allegiance to the Avatar, he began to feel more at home in the Air Temple then he ever had before. He liked to wake up every morning to the stirring of Katara's cooking, and getting ready to the sound of Earth flying as Toph and Haru dueled on the mountain. He relished his chances to teach firebending to Aang, as was his job now. He had even gotten used to Sokka's snores.

Some days he might clean up camp, or bring water in from the springs. He could collect food with The Duke, or hold a conversation with Haru. Malu was still content to follow him incessantly, until she grew bored watching him firebend and instead turned to Katara. But Malu's childish nature had grown comfortably on him, and he liked to listen to any extravagant story she could tell. The only downside was that he grew protective of her, in an older brother way. For instance, the one time Malu got her hands on his dual sword was the last she ever knew; Zuko had made sure of that.

Aang, most of all, had surprised him. His kind nature ensured that the group accepted him, when he had forgiven Zuko, much to the protestation of others. There was no denying it, Zuko would be in Aang's debt for a long time to come. He almost liked owing Aang though, as if he was paying off some former debt long held in his conscious. Everyday helping the Avatar eased his mind.

Zuko stood up from his seat on the fountain, dark had fallen long ago, and it had started to drizzle. He felt a charge in the air, anticipation for things to come. A storm was brewing, and Zuko was enthralled. Tonight was a night he could practice bending lightning in peace. It was not that he would be bothered if he did, but he didn't want others to watch what was meant to have been something between his Uncle and him.

He swept through the stances with familiarity, each step becoming smoother as he mimicked, in some ways, Katara's movements when she was bending. He focused on his flow of Chi as lightning slowly encircled his fingertips and his wrists, writhing like a silver-blue dragon. Zuko slowly stretched an arch of lightning over his head and weaved it around his body as he shifted from battle stance to battle stance. And then shot the lightning at a rock. The explosion was covered by a rumble of thunder.

"That was pretty good!" Katara's voice shattered Zuko's train of thought. He jumped.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted over the rain. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I went out to look for you!" She shivered in the cold, "Everyone's worried, and it's dangerous out. But we didn't know you were bending, I'll just go back and tell them—"

"Wait!" Zuko shouted as she moved to go back into the Temple. "Don't, please, I don't' want them to know."

"Why not?" She asked, suspicious, "Why don't you want anyone to know? You don't have anything to hide, do you?"

"No! No, it's just..." he sighed. "If they knew, they would want to see, and... I'm just not very good at it yet."

"But I saw you!" She exclaimed, "You're phenomenal! It must take a lot of power and discipline to control something as destructive and unpredictable as lightning."

"It does," he said somberly, "but haven't you ever seen my sister? You have, I know, and you know just how amazingly gifted she is. In comparison to her, I'm nothing more than mediocre, all I have to build in is what my Uncle told me. He learned the technique from the waterbenders."

"The waterbenders?" Katara said excitedly, "really? I never would have imagined, I mean, wow—it's just so... say." She said slowly, "If you wanted... I think I could help, after all, I am a waterbender, only second to Master Pakku, who taught me. If you need help, I could..." She trailed off uncertainly, her excitement still shining in her eyes. "I would love to watch you bend lightning. It looks so beautiful."

"Well..." Zuko started out, he didn't know what to say. She had offered him a chance to build off of his Uncle's technique, but he hadn't ever done anything like this without Iroh over his shoulder to pick him up when he fell. Then again, maybe it was time for him to go where he wasn't comfortable. Besides, if he seriously injured himself, at least there was a well established healer on hand, "Deal."

Katara smiled at him and extended her hand. As Zuko shook it and smiled lightly back, he knew that he was welcome in their group.

"Sokka's going to have a fit."

Mai sat in her bed curled in the covers. Tears spotted her face, and she looked blotchy, in place of her usual porcelain doll appearance. She heard a knock at the door and ignored it, still rereading her response to Zuko over in her mind, inspecting it for flaws. She was sure to make certain that there was no sign of weakness, or any signs that she was falling apart. She maintained her image as whoever was at the door entered unwelcome.

"Mai, you know I don't like to knock more than once," Azula said, walking into the room. She made a beeline for the side of the bed and sat down a little too close to her friend, who scuttled out of the way.

"Why are you here?" Mai asked, her voice sounded throaty and emotional. She inwardly winced but showed no outward sign of anything being far from norm.

Azula sighed. "There's a celebration tonight to honor me. Ascending to the place of firstborn and the heir has always been a dream of mine." She vainly inspected her razor sharp nails. "I just never expected it to come true so soon. Of course I always knew it would happen, I just thought I'd have to actually work for it. It's nice when things just come to you, like they do for me." Azula's voice remained a happy calm. "I wish you the same happiness as I."

"Thank you." She inclined her head. "I only hope to be as lucky."

"Oh," Azula laughed eerily, "It wasn't luck, but a sheer dominating force that brought me to where I am. As soon as the Avatar is out of the way, nothing will stop me." Her eyes had a haunting quality to them.

"Then I only hope to be as ambitious." She slid out of the covers and Azula stood. She watched as Mai slipped on her shoes and padded behind the changing curtain.

"I really hope you're not beating yourself up about this whole affair, Mai." Azula inspected a vase of flowers near the window.

"Beating myself up about what?" Mai said as clothes appeared over the wall.

"Oh you know," She glanced in her direction, "About Zu-zu."

Silence.

"I just figured that since you two were so close, you might blame yourself for not being able to save him from being a traitor." Azula said casually, her fingers shifted through the crimson roses, picking up each rose individually and rotating it with her thumb and forefinger. "But it isn't your fault. You can't be responsible for everything; I'm just as much responsible as you are. I, being his sister, should have interfered when he seemed to be too attached to our fool of an uncle. But I let it go. I realized that although I have no flaws, it doesn't mean everyone around me is as faultless."

She found the last rose and sniffed it with disdain. "I think that you should let it go." She incinerated the rose, "I have."

Mai walked out from behind the curtain and stood in front of the mirror. "I don't blame myself." She took a comb and began to brush. "I'd be glad to go to the ceremony and celebrate your victory."

"Good." She said contently. "I want you to be there, you and Ty Lee, that is. You two were very useful in our time together." She gestured out the door. "Just make sure you stay that way."

A/N Woo. I've thought about a lot of where this story is going and I have a good idea. Beware, these past few chapters are only the beginning. Get ready for many more chapters. And don't worry, Zuko won't stay this way for long, angst is coming soon, to a computer near you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for the wait before the update. The crunch before the holiday break really stressed me out. And there's still work to be done! But here's Chapter Eight, with one thousand more words that usual! 

Chapter Eight

Nostalgia

As Zuko had predicted, they could not stay for long in the Western Air Temple. They had to travel elsewhere, for provisions and food, and then onto continuing Aang's training, and his own private lessons with Katara, who had been patient and encouraging, which only served to frustrate Zuko more. He felt as if she pitied him, but those thoughts were thoroughly drenched by a sharp water whip at their last training session.

Sokka and Aang prepared Appa, the Avatar's bison, with all the things they would need for the journey. Appa only grunted as more things were piled on his back, dreading the work he had been avoiding with long days in the mountain springs, scratching his fur. Zuko was in charge of himself and Malu, whom everyone assumed was his responsibility. He took the charge without a word, not that he wouldn't have said anything, but he didn't want to put his position on the journey jeopardy.

When it was time to go, Zuko gripped the side of the saddle Appa wore and hoisted himself onto Appa's back, with more than a gentle shove from Sokka. Zuko snarled and glared at the back of Sokka's head from where he sat, but said nothing. Katara noticed their exchange and rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath, Zuko presumed to be "boys."

Aang looked behind him and nodded as he saw everyone prepared. He raised the reins and opened his mouth, "Yip Yip!" And the bison went soaring into the sky and over the Temple. Many of the group looked over the edge to catch one last look at the temple that had been their home for nearly a month.

"Yip... yip?" Zuko mouthed. "That's all I had to say to have stolen this bison? ...yip yip?" Katara nodded. "That's right!" Zuko drew up his knees and buried his head in them. He inhaled the scent of the leather saddle and his heart pounded as they flew over the mountains and were now soaring across the sea.

"Are you okay?" Malu had crawled over to where he sat on the opposite side of the saddle and was tugging at his sleeve, her eyes big and wide.

"I like boats better," Zuko said. "I feel like I'm going to fall off this thing any second." He dared to glance over the edge, "And into leagues of water."

"I understand." Malu said, and folded her knees up to sit beside him. "When I lived with my aunt, she had this one balcony that hung over a cliff, and it looked onto a lake. I was terrified."

"What was your aunt like?" Zuko asked. "You never mentioned anything to me about your family."

"You didn't mention anything to me either," Malu said pointedly. "I just didn't think that it was all that important. After all, we're living in the present. And we're traveling with the Avatar!" She exclaimed excitedly, and looked at Aang in the saddle. "Isn't he so dreamy?"

Zuko could practically feel storm clouds from Katara, but chose to ignore her last comment. "That's right, I didn't tell you anything, but you know now about my past." As a bitter afterthought he added. "Everyone here knows now."

Malu nodded, "I suppose its fair." She said. "I guess you could say that most of my past has to do with my grandmother, her name was Malu too. I was named after her."

"I figured that," Zuko replied dryly.

Malu shrugged. "Anyway, I never really knew her; she died before I was born, at a very old age. She had only two children with my grandfather, my mom and my aunt. They were twins. They were always really competitive, especially with gaining my grandmother's attention. And I guess my mom ended up being favored over my aunt, because my aunt doesn't really like me that much, at least I don't think so."

"That's terrible," Katara said. "How could your grandmother have favored one of her children over the other?"

"I don't think it was that she favored my mom, it was because she didn't trust my aunt. When my mom was alive, she told me this story about what my aunt did when she was younger."

"In the middle of the night my aunt snuck into my grandmother's room. She planned to take grandmother's staff and use it. She predicted that when grandmother woke up, she would see her favorite daughter innocently practicing her movements. If she could show that she wanted to be exactly like grandmother, she would be flattered, and take my aunt under her wing."

"My mom snuck downstairs to see her using their grandmother's special staff, and she got mad and yelled. Our grandmother woke up and saw that her daughters were arguing, but her eyes were on the staff. She managed to snatch it back when there was a knock at the door. Grandmother hid it behind her back as she answered. It was one of the farmers, there had been a raid on the village, and the firebenders were burning down the crops."

Sokka took the time to glare at Zuko, and a few others glanced at him as Malu continued her story.

"My mom was terrified but my grandmother said she'd be there right away. Mom was shocked; grandmother would never be able to help. But she seemed to run out the door with agility that someone twenty years younger could have had. My mom, Li-Mai, ran upstairs with my aunt and they hid in the attic. My mom ran down to look out the window, and she saw my grandmother fighting with air."

"An airbender?" Aang asked. Malu nodded. "It was a big secret in our family; she had been only a kid when the Fire Nation took over the Air Temples. She escaped on her glider and hid in the forest, stopping bands of Fire Nation soldiers with her airbending. She was a rebel with a cause, until she met an injured Earth Kingdom soldier who stole her heart. Then she settled down in the country."

"When my grandmother came home, she saw her two daughters and never said a word about what had happened. They asked my grandfather though, and he was willing to share the story. I guess the past was just too painful for our grandmother to talk about." She sighed. "My mom and my aunt never really knew much about her at all until she died. In her will she had left the staff to my mom, and my mom had left it to me. My aunt got all her journals. It's really sad when she accounted all the people she knew and never saw again after the Fire Nation raid. She still remembered their names."

"I'm so sorry, Malu." Katara said.

"It's okay, it's not like I ever knew her." Malu scratched her nose, "What's to eat?" Sokka happily told her the menu and Zuko shook his head. He glanced at Aang, who looked sad. _I guess he still remembers his friend's names too._

Zuko dare to get up and around all of the hungry people gathered around Sokka, who looked like he was happily in his element, to sit next to Aang. He hung his legs over the saddle and tentatively set his toe, then his foot and then his weight onto the head of the bison. He reached out his hand and luckily got a handful of fur, then pulled himself onto the head. He scrabbled to sit next to Aang.

The Avatar glanced at him. "I didn't think you would join me up here!" Aang said. "Appa likes having the company." He patted Appa's head affectionately. The bison rumbled in his throat, in a way that Zuko thought might be purring.

"I needed a break from the saddle." Zuko said. "You heard Malu, right?"

"I did..." He looked sad. "I had a monk friend named Gyatso. He was the only one who wanted me to remain a kid after they announced I was the Avatar. Because of the war, they told me when I was twelve. But I would have been told when I was sixteen. Gyatso died protecting the Southern Air Temple, my home."

"At least you had some time as a kid," Zuko said as they soared, "I knew I was a prince from birth, it was so annoying, having to dress up. They gave me lines to say when I was younger. I could only speak to certain people, and my friends were chosen for me."

"After I became the Avatar, I had to give up my friends." Aang sighed, "And they wouldn't let me play with them anymore, because it would be an unfair advantage to the other team."

"I never wanted to be a prince, I wanted to be a normal kid," Zuko leaned back from his seat on Appa's head.

"I did too," Aang said, "I guess we were never meant to be normal, Zuko."

"I guess..." Zuko replied. "Maybe we could have been, if it wasn't for this war. Maybe we would have just been normal kids with normal families and no pressures."

"Aang! Zuko!" Katara cried out. "Catch!" She threw them their lunches in a pack, Zuko caught it and placed it on his lap, bread and fruit, better than nothing. "At least there's no seal jerky," Aang sniffed. "I'd starve." Zuko divided it up between the two of them and Aang looped the reigns around some hooks on the saddle, and kept Appa going in the same direction while they ate in silence.

"Do you know where you're going?" Zuko asked as he took out his knife from the Earth Kingdom, the one that was a gift from his Uncle when Ba Sing Se was under siege. Its inscription was suddenly smothered with the juices from the fruit as he cut off a slice and popped it in his mouth.

"I have an idea," Aang said, "I've made quite a few friends while we were running from you," Aang laughed, "I'm sure we can find someplace to hide. I was thinking the town of a fortuneteller. I saved them from destruction about a year ago, but they cannot forget that quickly." He looked at Zuko.

"Never give up without a fight? That's a good moral to live by." Aang said, "But I think that sometimes you have to give up. You have to give up for the people you love. I had to give in when Katara was in danger. An Earth Kingdom general was trying to invoke the Avatar State in me, but I just couldn't do it. So he tried to sink Katara into the ground, I ended up begging on my knees."

"You could have taken him in an instance." Zuko snorted.

"And let him hurt Katara? All he had to do was twist his wrist and she would be gone forever, I had to do what was necessary for someone I lov—" He broke off and glanced back uncertainly with a blush on his face.

Zuko sat silently and absorbed what he had been told. "I think I understand. You acted out of your care for someone else, instead of what you wanted. My mom made that choice for me. I wonder what she really wanted...?"

"Maybe you'll find out one day." Aang said.

"Maybe," Zuko said, "I don't really want to find her though, and I don't want to hear why she left me. I'm too angry at her right now. It's complicated."

"I understand," Aang said, "But maybe you should give her a chance and try to understand. Just like I should have given the world another chance when I left the Air Temple and Gyatso. I should have stayed and tried, but I was too afraid and confused, so I ran. But I'm tired of running from my problems. I want a chance to fight for everything I care about." Aang longingly gazed out at the blue waves. "All I was really thinking about when I was fighting on the Day of Black Sun was Katara, and I want to tell her that that thought keeps me going." He paused, "Don't you have anyone you're fighting for?"

Zuko thought for a moment, "My uncle, definitely. And my mom. I'm trying to make it up to them, I can't say how much of a disappointment I must be to both of them. As soon as I see my Uncle, I'm going to beg his forgiveness. I don't know what I'll do if I meet my mom, but I'll think of something, I always do." He exhaled slowly, and whispered to Aang, "And Mai too."

"Then just think about her next time," Aang whispered back, "Because we're going to have to have a lot of hope for the future with the battles to come. And there's going to be a lot of fighting." Aang swallowed his last bit of fruit.

"Hey look! There's land!"

"We've reached the Earth Kingdom!"

"Earth! That's good news! I hate not being able to see."

"Excellent, then we can have that re-match! Finally, Toph, I might be able to beat you!"

Aang smiled and re took the reigns. He turned Appa toward the land. "You should take pleasure in the simple things, Sensei."

Aang steered Appa near the mountains and they took cover behind a large boulder. Zuko stretched his cramped legs when he slid off the monster's back. Toph threw his pack to him and he grunted at the impact. On outward appearances, Toph was taken for a small, blind, and petite girl, but in reality she packed a punch.

"I'm going inland to find food," Katara said. "I can see a village down in the valley." She pointed. Zuko could see a series of small houses, with smoke billowing out, and luckily there was no sign of the Fire Nation.

"Do you want to come with?" Katara asked him.

Zuko looked around. "Sure, I don't particularly want to set up camp right now." He nodded and tossed his pack back over at Toph with equal force, it hit her head. Her billow of black hair looked disheveled when she looked up in the direction the bag came in.

"Hey! Watch it!" She shouted at the air. "Who threw that?! Aang! Did you see?"

Zuko strolled out of the camp behind Katara to Toph's protests, he grabbed his dual swords from Appa's back, and a water skin was offered to him by Katara. They were lucky for the forest that surrounded them on the mountain was natural and the trees were far in between, there was space for both of them to walk side by side.

Normally Zuko would have insisted on walking in front, but didn't want to anger the waterbender. He got annoyed enough at her shouting at her brother, and didn't want that temper directed at him. They stepped over a single solitary stream, using rounded stones as stepping blocks. Zuko was glad he had his Earth Kingdom attire on, red was too dangerous a color to be sporting in the woods.

However, they must not have been camouflaged enough because seconds later as they were crossing in the middle of the stream, an arrow whizzed by Katara's ear. She turned as it was imbedded into the tree behind her. With quick wrists, water encircled her from the brook. Zuko drew his blades and deflected two more arrows.

"Halt!" A voice cried from the trees. Katara and Zuko froze in battle stances. Around seven figures dropped from the sky. They were clothed in Earth Kingdom attire, with bundles of arrows at their backs, and strung bows trained on the intruders. One approached with an arrow prepared on Zuko. But the arrow was shoved aside by a calloused hand. It was an older man with dark brown hair. He had a long beard that reached down and was tucked into his belt, and a moustache curved at the ends.

"Do not attack Lien! They are people, not Bull-Antelope!" he said harshly, then turned to address Zuko and Katara, "Lay down your weapons! If you are no threat to us, we will not be a threat to you," he said calmly and slowly.

Katara lay down the water that encircled her and put her hands on her hips, scrutinizing who surrounded her. Zuko did the same with his swords, and slid them into their one sheath. He surveyed everyone around him with a weary eye and made sure to tilt his head at just the right angle, to keep his scar from full view.

"Who are you?"

Katara opened her mouth and hesitated. Zuko filled in her missing words. "We're travelers."

"I can see that." The man said levelly. He nodded at their skins. "But where, I wonder, are the rest of your provisions?"

"They're back at a campsite we made." Katara was shaken out of her temporary stupor. "We were headed for the village because we've run low on food and supplies. We were also interested in finding our position."

"And your names...?" The older man asked slyly, with a smirk on his face.

Katara and Zuko remained silent, when suddenly their inquisitor burst out laughing. "I figured that was one thing you would not be able to relinquish, regardless, you are welcome. I am Wei, and this is our small hunting party. I am hopeful you may reveal more of yourselves. But then again, you must be traveling in the mountains for a reason." He straightened up. "Follow me."

The small party surrounded them on the sides and the back, with Wei in the front. The young man Lien scowled at them. Zuko scowled just as furiously back, and with the scar on his face, he looked positively mad. Lien recoiled and Katara stifled a laugh. Wei looked back, and observed the scene with small amusement. They entered a clearing where the earth turned to tiled stone. They had entered a town square.

The party dispersed this way and that and milled around with other townspeople, who looked at the foreigners with curiosity and slight fear. Wei kept leading them toward two large decorative doors on a tall building.

"The tea shops, as you might know, are centers of assembly and entertainment." he said, "I'm taking you to meet our village elder. She's a very wise woman, who may be able to help you with more than one of your needs." He smiled at them, and slid open the door. Zuko and Katara remained silent, observing the scenes around them with interest.

When Zuko looked forward, he gasped in surprise. "Sela!"

A/N Can you guess who it is? Reply in reviews!Happy Holidays:D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Avatar

The Teahouse and The Madhouse

"You!" Sela pointed an accusatory finger at Zuko. "Your hair may have grown but I still recognize you... you..."

Katara and Wei looked between the two. Zuko stood inoffensively and remained silent at the shrill onslaught. The other tea house patrons sat cross-legged by the low tables. Their cups were frozen to their lips and seemingly, they were not listening. A tea server poured tea into an overflowing cup and did not notice, his ear open and his eyes staring downward at the floor.

"We moved to the mountains to get away, the village shunned us because of you! They thought we were connected in some way."

A small boy ran past Zuko's legs and nearly sent him wheeling backward. The boy ran to the side of Sela, and with one hand clutched the side of her skirt. Sela's hand came to rest on his shoulder. Together, they looked on with double hatred at the Princes form. The boy's eyes were shadowed; his head bent forward like a bull-antelope ready to charge.

"Li!" Zuko exclaimed. Li did not reply and merely glowered next to Sela.

"Don't talk to him!" Sela's voice cracked. "You betrayed us! You lied to us! We took you into our home when you could have murdered us in the middle of the night!"

"Hold on," Katara finally spoke up, "yelling won't get us anywhere." She turned to Zuko and touched him on the wrist gently; she peered into his hawk eyes. "What's going on?"

Sela reacted violently by grabbing Katara and pulling her over to where Li and some of the other patrons stood behind her. Katara gasped as she was yanked.

"He's not who he says he is," Sela whispered fervently into Katara's ear. "His past is not a pleasing one to know."

"I know who he is!" Katara pulled herself away and, moved toward Zuko to shield him from view. She straightened her wrinkled blue robes.

"And who has he claimed to be?" Sela eyed him with distrust, "for I know him as one man... the son of the Fire Lord Ozai, Prince Zuko!" She said, her voice barely above a whisper, but resounding in the building.

Clamor and excitement ran through the crowd of tea patrons that had fathered around the small feuding group. Whispers and rumors reverberated and bounced of the walls, resulting in an onslaught upon Zuko's ears. He winced.

"Zuko..."

"...banished—scar..."

"...had an uncle..."

"...sister in Ba-Sing-Se."

"...stole my horse-strich..."

Zuko took a few steps backward and gripped his dual swords tight enough so that the whites of his knuckles gleamed in the light of the room. Suddenly it seemed too hot and stuffy in here, he was dying for some water, or to open a window. He wanted to run. _No... not again... not a runner anymore._

"The Fire Nation has finally come for this village!" One older man exclaimed, he looked like a farmer. He waved his pitchfork in the air. "And the Fire Lord has sent his son to do his dirty work!"

"Does he so devalue our fighting skills that he only sends one man?" The young man Lien snarled, "And a girl."

Katara held up her hand in protests, after glaring daggers at Lien, as the mumblings and the grumbling of the crowd grew discontent. "We're not from the Fire Nation, and we haven't come for this village! We only want provisions for our journey." Some of the patrons hushed to hear her speak. "Zuko is not here on his father's errand."

"I don't believe it." Sela said conspiratorially. "What other reason would the Prince have for traveling?"

"I am no longer my father's son." Zuko found his voice. "Ozai is as much a father to me as he is to you." He spat out the word father as if it would poison him. "I am traveling with the Avatar, the last airbender."

"Liar!" shouted Li indignantly. "The Avatar died with the last of the raids the Fire Nation led on the airbender temples."

"It's the truth!" Katara shouted back. "My name is Katara, of the southern water tribe. I've been traveling with the Avatar for over a year. I was at the Northern water tribe when the Fire Nation navy attacked!"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" inquired Wei, who seemed inclined to trust them more than the surrounding villagers. "You could very well be lying."

"It's no lie." A new voice sounded in the tea room. Heads turned and jaws hung open. "I am Avatar Aang."

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed happily. He smiled awkwardly at her and scratched his bald head as he surveyed the angry look on Sela's face. The light blue arrow tattoo caught many stares and produced many gasps.

"I came to check on you two. You were taking far too long getting food. The camp was getting riled up. Sokka suggested that I go get you, and Toph decided to hang back near the entrance of the village in case I needed back up. It's been about an hour since you left."

"I know, I'm sorry Aang," Katara said. "It's just that—"

"They know who I am." Zuko interjected flatly. He glanced at Aang. Brief looks of hope and pleading flashed through his eyes.

"I can vouch for Zuko." Aang said solemnly after a few moments of deliberation, he looked Zuko in the eye. Brown met yellow in a meaningful look. Though what it quite meant to either of them is not known. Something in Aang's gaze stirred a feeling of loyalty deep in the depths of Zuko's locked heart. A wave of emotion swept over him. "He is more honorable than his father or sister."

"Didn't he attack you at Ba-Sing-Se?" Wei said pointedly. "We were told you did not survive by the few survivors who made it out in time."

"He has explained himself in full to me," said Aang. "If I trust him, there's no reason for you to not." He was confident in this. Zuko could only hope that Aang wasn't being foolish, just last night Sokka was telling him how Aang had gotten himself into jail once. He didn't want a repeat of that episode.

Sela looked at Zuko and Aang; she opened her mouth like a fish and hesitated. She was struggling for words, and her instinct was not following what her head reasoned was the right decision.

"We wait for your approval." Wei said to Sela. "As for me, I place my trust in the long awaited Avatar. It's been many years since you've walked this strong Earth." He advanced upon Aang. "If we don't put our faith in you now, when will we? You are what the world has been waiting for, a leader at last." He stopped and bent to look at Aang face to face. He spun on his heel and turned, so now he was at Aang's side, and facing Sela.

"Fine," She said reluctantly, and after much silence and inner debate. "But I don't have to be polite or gracious to anyone I don't wish to be." Her upper lip stiffened in defiance.

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because we have a camp of hungry friends up the mountain, we need supplies."

Later that night the tea house was packed as the Avatar and his company joined the celebration. Sela had come around and, with the help of Katara, and Sokka (the food expert) the Gaang was well supplied for their next journey. Aang had yet to reveal where he wanted them to head off toward, but he had hinted to Zuko about meeting a new friend. The rest of the troupe didn't seem to mind wandering for a while, expect for a few of the older members, who were more acutely aware of the growing war on the horizon. Some, more than others, realized that the war was becoming the fight of all time, the fight for freedom.

Currently, they were listening to the instrumentalists improvising a new song to the room. A man on the flute bobbed this way and that to an unknown syncopated beat. The drums shook and rattled the room in a familiar barbaric way that enraptured the onlookers. The Sungi-horn bellowed an old melody that soared overtop the other noises in the room. Together, these sounds mingled together over their heads. A few couples and young children had taken up a dance, to please their guests. Aang laughed and clapped his hands along joyfully.

Toph, in the corner was the current arm wrestling champion. She pounded fist after fist into the wooden table, all to the moans and groans of bulky earth kingdom soldiers, displeased about being beaten by a small blind girl. Toph, however, was enjoying the sport with vigor. Sokka was out in the dirt of the training yard, placed adjacent to the tea house, teaching the smaller boys how to hold a sword, and to swing. His black blade gleamed menacingly in the night, reflecting starlight and moonlight. And the white of his teeth shone as he grinned.

Zuko didn't join in the festivities. He stood leaning against the wall with arms crossed, his hair falling over his eyes and scar, giving him a haunted look. Not many stopped to speak to him, excepting Aang and Katara, each pulling him away separately for their private training sessions in the mountains, but they returned to find the celebration ongoing into the night.

Zuko glanced out the window next to him, at the pitch black night sky with constellations and stars speckled across the dark expanse. In the countryside, he could faintly see universes, and waves in the sky. Waves of colors and celestial wonders, that reminded him of the days on the beach in the Fire Nation, long after his father and sister had gone to rest, Ursa and him had lain on the sand. He remembered hearing her voice point out the star of Agni.

Zuko observed a speck approaching in the distance. It grew closer, he didn't move, but slipped silently out the back door, dodging patrons and servants and stepping over small tables, his feet made no sound on the wooden floor. As the door closed behind him, the speck turned into a bird, whose large wings were flapping powerfully. Zuko reached out his arm and the creature landed softly with grace on it. Its intelligent eyes examined him, and, pleased that he was the destined recipient, extended its claw. The claw had a small rolled up letter strung to it by red ribbon.

Zuko swiftly untied it and the bird took off, he saw it nestled into a nearby tree before turning the letter over in his hands. _Zuko _was written in careful calligraphy on one side, and on the other side was the crest of Mai's family.

He quickly tucked it into the inner folds of his robes and looked around. There was no on in sight who could have seen him. he hurried back into the tea house, once again slipping past notice, and resumed his spot next to the window, only having seemingly gone for a bit of fresh air.

_Zuko,_

_Don't be so melodramatic, you don't have to apologize or explain anything to me. I always knew you would leave one day. Face it, you're different. You're different from everyone else I know, especially Azula. I think that, maybe you were meant to join the Avatar. After all, you keep talking about this era of peace and harmony that you want. It sounds like you belong with him. I understand that you need to do this. And now that you know about your grandfather, and his past, it all makes sense. I know it's harsh, but maybe you were supposed to go through those struggles to become who you are._

_No matter what happens though, you'll always be Zuko to me. I'll keep your secret faithfully._

_Love,_

_Mai_

"You called for me?" Mai asked Azula as she descended the steps from the palace onto the training grounds. The sun was setting in the distance, and the surrounding trees looked black in the contrasting night. Azula turned and smiled at her.

"Mai! So glad you could come." She cocked her head to the side to look her up and down. Her movement reminded Mai distinctly of a snake, observing its victim before it would strike. "We've been waiting quite a while for you. Don't let it happen again." Her smile dripped from her lips.

"Who are these people?' Mai gestured to a troupe standing at attention behind Azula in the yard. They looked fearsome, with braided beards and shaved heads.

"These are the men I wanted to introduce you too. They're an elite force." She smirked. "I'm sure you've noticed the absence of my brother. Father's been training this group for a special occasion; we both agree that catching the Fire Nation's most wanted traitor is a noble effort worthy of this group. Don't you think?"

"What can they do?" Mai asked and studied the group closely; they wore dark blue uniforms, trimmed in grey. From what she could see, the back of their tunics hinted at a white insignia, but she wouldn't be able to tell unless they turned around. The front-most man had white hair and a scar in a jagged shape on his cheekbone. Mai would have shivered, if years at the Fire Academy hadn't trained her not to.

"They can do enough," Azula dodged the question, "But I wanted to introduce you before they left, which is..."

In the distance the sun had set. A chill covered Mai. The brazen red that once enveloped the world was muted to black. Tonight, it seemed that only the moon would highlight the yard, as no servant had yet to enter and set fire to the surrounding torches. Azula's face looked skeletal, and the faces of the men were blotchy, as if the life had been drained out of them ages ago. She was in a court of dead persons.

"... Right about now." She smiled and waved. The soldiers turned around. On the backs of their uniforms, a white lightning bolt reflected the light of the moon. They marched out of the courtyard with silent feet. But still, Mai could hear none of the night birds, or the insects, or crickets of the night.

Azula sighed, "I do hate parting, but I must remind myself of the look on Zuzu's face when he's surprised. It gives me a reason to let them leave."

"It does." Mai's thoughts reeled. She could distantly hear Azula's feet, tapping across stone. The sounds of the night returned, and the stars appeared, swirling. Mai felt the stars mocked her in their far away happiness. She turned her heels and headed for the palace. She managed to reach the hallway of her room before her stomach gave way and she vomited into a nearby vase.

She felt a reassuring hand on her back as she was sick. When she was finished she rocked back on her knees and her body shook. Her hands were shaking as she accepted a cloth from the stranger next to her. She stood and nearly fell before the unfamiliar person helped her to her room across the hall. She collapsed onto a bench near her door.

"Thank you. I am sorry." She recognized the person as her maid in the evenings, no doubt just having finished cleaning up the afternoon tea that Ty Lee and her had had after dinner. She was an older woman, who had probably been working in the same position for years. She had pitied her, and found herself cleaning up often to ease her own duties. Only today she had caused the maid to stay late, because she couldn't clean up when Azula had summoned her so abruptly.

"It's understandable." The older woman nodded. "You must be having a very difficult time, though you don't show it."

Mai furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't act confused, I know the Prince and you were very close, the whole castle knows! It was the subject of much gossip in the servants' quarters. We thought there would be a wedding in a few years. And now..." She smiled sadly and patted her hand. "... He has... disappeared."

Mai jerked back and stood. She took a few steps away from the maid and closed her eyes. She found that she was shaking her head. "No..."

"He hasn't disappeared?"

"No... I mean, yes. I—" She broke off. "It's more complicated than that. I don't know what's going on anymore, and... They're going to roast him alive! They're going to fry him with a lightning bolt and all she cares about is how much power it's causing her to dismiss them for a few days." Her eyes widened in horror. "He may only have a few days!"

The maid nodded wisely. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. But I know how you feel, my husband was one of the men who died at the first siege of Ba-Sing-Se under General Iroh. It was terrible seeing him leave, and knowing I wouldn't see him again, for days, or months or years..." She trailed off. "I was very close friends with Ursa, the Lady of the Fire Nation, when she was here... before..."

"Before she died?" Mai asked slowly?

"Well... no... At least I don't think." The old maid screwed her face up in thought. "Odd, my memory's a little fuzzy. I don't think she's dead at least. No... She can't be?"

"But she is..." Mai said solemnly, "Don't you remember? She disappeared; Azula said she died years ago, before even Zuko was banished."

"Yes... yes, I remember that, but no..." She smiled. "I was ordered to pack her things! 'For a long journey' they said. Pack everything, her clothing, makeup, personal belongings. But she demanded her traveling cloak for herself. I helped her out of the palace! I remember now!" She was grinning. "We stopped at the Prince's room to say goodbye. I was holding her traveling pack around the corner. She left that night in a carriage, and they sent her off. But I wasn't allowed to go with. They sent her with those terribly strict ladies. Ozai had hired them... to keep her silent."

She sighed and a tear slipped from her eye. "I felt terrible. I watched the ship leave. No one knew, and those children had no mother. It was so sad and... I thought I could have helped her..."

"There was no way you could have..." Mai said as she awkwardly handed her the cloth back. She blew her nose loudly. Mai cringed at the loud and faintly disgusting noise.

'I know, child, I know." She sniffed and brought herself back up to her feet. "I should go now; I should have left ages ago. Servants aren't supposed to talk to the nobles, you know. It's not proper." She smoothed her apron and skirt.

Before she left, she turned around. "I hope your exiled Prince comes back." She looked remorseful. "I wasn't here."

As the maid disappeared, Mai's mind went reeling. So Zuko's mother was alive? He might have already found her? If they have found each other, at least they might find solace in one another's arms, before they were murdered. They were going to burn to death, and she knew it. She knew it, and she could do nothing about it. Just like always, she was doomed to stand on the sidelines while things crumbled around her. With perfect makeup, the latest fashion, and a blank face... Zuko would die. The only question was if she could do something about it this time.

With hurried hands, she reached for her brush and paper.

A/N Just to clarify, the old woman wasn't senile, she was brainwashed. I have a really good feeling about this chapter. But tell me what you think, I want to hear from everyone, in a review:)


End file.
